from ashes we rise
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: Years have passed since the Bakumatsu war, but some wounds have still yet to heal. A young woman fights to find the truth behind the murder of her family when she was just a child- a night that has left her with both emotional and physical scars. She searches for Hitokiri Battosai in hopes he will lead her to the man that took everything from her. M for mature scenes/triggers.
1. Chapter 1

" _Please, I don't want to die."_

A quiet plea, a man's desperation; a cut throat. She took a single step back, drawing a cloth from her pocket to wipe clean her blade before returning it to it's sheath at her side. The dead man lay at her feet, his gaze wide and fearful; she blinked and sighed, reaching into her hair to pull free a small, white flower, which she tossed down onto her victim's back. In the distance, she could hear the voices as townsfolk began to notice something strange had occurred in that back alley. The commotion caused by their battle had not gone unnoticed. She had to leave. Stepping over the body, she took off at a run, rounding a corner and disappearing into the darkness just moment's before the first man appeared on scene. She leapt up onto a rooftop, carefully avoiding a set of local officers that had been smart enough to take the back way in, to try and trap the assailant they'd surely be after.

She could not help but to pause just long enough to hear the chatter of the locals as they stood around the body. "Tsubaki has struck again."

[ x x x ]

The morning was bright and warm, quite warm for June even, and she dressed in her lightest kimono, dreading even it's few layers. Once dressed, she exited her rooms and went to pay her tab with the innkeeper, who was a sweet, elderly man with a semi-toothless smile. "Good morning," he greeted as she approached. "Leaving early today, are you?" She reached out a hand, to offer him a few coins in payment, but he did not move to take them, instead he was surveying her with a concerned gaze. "They say Tsubaki struck again last night, the streets aren't safe, even in the daytime."

At his words, she could not help but to give a little laugh. "Tsubaki?" She raised a brow and rolled her eyes, setting the coins down on the table before him. "A killer named after a flower hardly seems that dangerous. Besides, I can take care of myself, thanks for the concern." She raised a hand in a silent gesture of goodbye and was out the door before the innkeeper could utter another word. Instead he sighed and swiped the coins off the table and slid them into his pocket, wondering to himself why it felt like he'd not be seeing that young woman again.

She had come to this town searching for someone, someone who she wasn't even certain still lived. It was rumored of course that the legendary swordsman, Battousai the manslayer resided within this town, but it was only but a rumor. Other such rumors said he was dead and considering she'd had no luck in finding him, she had to wonder if the latter were true. She didn't know much about him, other than he had a cross-shaped scar on his cheek, and his eyes were truly terrifying. They said that there was nothing more frightening than looking into his eyes the moments before he killed you. But, it had been years since Battousai had killed, which led many to believe that he too had finally gone to the grave.

Unlike most, she didn't hope to fight the Battousai or kill him with her own hands. He had not killed someone she loved, had not robbed her of her happiness in any way at all. No… She hoped he could help her find the man who had.

From across the road, she caught sight of him; he wasn't easy to miss, with his red hair and the sword strapped to his waist. He walked with a young woman, a well-dressed girl with two little ones tagging along his either side. As they walked past, she felt his eyes following her and she lifted her face to look at him, and their eyes met. For a moment, she wondered if he might stop, but rather he kept on walking, turning to say something to the two young girls who's hands he held. Those eyes… Those were not the eyes of a killer, that much was certain. And yet, he carried a sword. It was not as normal or as usual for such a thing. Perhaps… No, she shook her head, trying to convince herself that she was wrong. She went on her way, knowing deep down that it was time for her to give up on this town and move on.

[ x x x ]

He'd caught sight of her long before she had caught sight of him; she was young, younger than him, perhaps Kaoru-dono's age. She was pretty, he couldn't help but to notice, with long dark hair and eyes the color of a midnight sky. Her kimono was worn but not to the point of needing a new one; she was slim and fit, her movements graceful as she carefully avoided contact with those she walked by or around. It was then that she turned and their eyes met, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "Kenshin?" The little voice and a tug to his hand was the only thing that could have pulled him away from looking at the girl. He looked down to the child at his side and offered her a smile. "Can we have gyoza for dinner?"

"Of course, we'll stop to get the things we need in the market." He answered and then looked up, only to find that the girl had disappeared from the street. Something about her was familiar, yet he knew that he didn't know her. But now that she was gone, what was he to do?

"Kenshin, look," Kaoru's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up, following her line of sight to a poster posted just ahead of them. "A killer on the loose…" She read, squinting as they approached, "Tsubaki?" She questioned, turning to him with a raised brow. "That's an odd name for a killer, don't you think?"

Before he could answer, another voice broke in for him; "Haven't you heard of Tsubaki?" Kaoru shook her head at the man that had been standing there, reading the sign himself. "The silent killer who leaves behind a single tsubaki on the back of their every victim." The man turned to face their small group, gesturing to the hand-drawn picture of a small, white flower on the sign. "No one has ever seen the killer so there's nothing to go by other than the flower left behind. _Always_ left behind."

"A flower… Tsubaki…" Kaoru folded her arms over her chest, her eyes momentarily closing as she mulled over what had just been said to her. "That means _waiting_ , doesn't it?" She opened her eyes and both men stared back at her as if she'd spoken in a foreign language. A heavy sigh escaped and she rolled her eyes. "Every flower has some a meaning of some kind. Tsubaki, it's supposed to mean _waiting."_ Again, nothing but stares. "Oh, come on Kenshin. Girls." She began walking and at once the girls were racing after her, dragging Kenshin along in their wake. Though while they walked they spoke of other things, Kenshin could not stop his thoughts from drifting back to that girl he'd met on the street, or of the sign about the Tsubaki killer. Why… Why did it feel like the two were somehow connected?

[ x x x ]

It was late and he could not sleep.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning, he merely gave up and rose up from his pallet on the floor. He quickly changed and stepped out into the night; the moon was high in the sky, offering him plenty of light for a walk. Perhaps that would help him sleep. He walked down the empty streets, his mind wandering away as he went. All through town that day they had heard the whispers about the Tsubaki killer and their victims; old war men, some had been, others military men and some just vagrants with sketchy pasts. He knew some of their names from the old days, so it wasn't surprising that they were targets of any assassin. There were many others from the times of war still wanted dead by many.

He had not been gone long when he heard it, the unmistakable sounds of swords clashing; with his own hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, he took off at a run, his footsteps taking him down the path that would surely lead him to a fight. Bursting into an alley he found he was seconds too late; a man's bleeding body lay in the street, face down with the trademark white flower on his back. Stooping down, Kenshin put a hand to the man's face, knowing without a doubt that the man was dead.

 _Footsteps._

He looked up and caught sight of a figure darting through the darkness. At once he took off after them, running through the streets and over a wall that separated the city from the local forest. "No!" He called out, knowing they would not stop. He'd have to catch them. He could only hope that he could prevent a fight from breaking out between the two of them.

She was being chased.

Her heart was hammering hard within her chest and she tried to pick up her pace; she knew she could fight back, could win at that, but something told her to run instead. They were running through the trees, the moonlight their only source of light. A clearing, she could see it just ahead, and she kept on running, her breath coming in sharp, painful gasps. As she broke into the clearing, she realized she had not been followed, at least… It didn't seem like she had been. She turned this way and that way, her eyes searching the darkness for any sign of movement. Nothing. A heavy sigh escaped her and she drew a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart. That was the closet she'd ever come to being caught and she certainly did not want to experience it ever again. Now she knew she had to get out of that town.

From the trees he watched her; her movements were careful, her sword not yet sheathed, her eyes wild in the moonlight. "Wait," he called out as she made to go and at once she was turning back to face him, pinning him with her intense gaze, her sword raised ever so slightly. "You." He breathed as he stepped out from behind his tree, coming to stand face-to-face with her. His shock was evident. It was the girl from that morning, the girl from the market. _she_ was the tsubaki killer? He knew he'd felt something from her. "What is your purpose here? Why have you killed those men?"

A sly smile spread across her lips and she turned slightly, keeping her gaze focused on the man before her. It was the man from that morning, the one with the cross-shaped scar like Battousai, but with the eyes of a normal man. Though it was hard to believe those were the very same eyes she'd looked upon earlier that day; these eyes were sharp and seemed to see right through her. "Does it matter? They deserved to die." She answered, her voice stronger than she felt. Why was his gaze chilling her to the bone? Could it be… Could it be that the rumors were true? That Battousai the manslayer truly did live in this town? Was it possible that he really did stand before her?

"Is that a choice you can make?" His words were soft and they caught her off guard. She felt the chills race down her spine and she stood a little straighter. "Is it up to you to decide what man lives or dies?" He took a single step closer to her, his feet squared, hand still lightly resting upon the hilt of his sword.

"You are a hypocrite to speak such words to me, Battousai," she said sharply, raising up her sword so its end pointed directly at him. "I know it is you." She breathed, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. To her surprise, he gave a soft laugh and his smile changed his face entirely. Just like that, he was the man from the market, not a legendary swordsman with a thirst for blood. "I have been looking for you." She watched him closely, could see the flicker of something passing over his eyes, could see his grip on his sword tighten ever so slightly. "No, there is no need for that," she spoke suddenly, sheathing her own sword then, shaking her head. "I do not wish to fight you. I wish for you to help me."

Well, things certainly were taking an extraordinary turn, weren't they? Kenshin had become accustomed to being sought out. There were many still out there whom suffered because of his actions, because of the lives that he had took… But to be asked for help? This was a new one. "I do not see how I can help you," he responded softly, his blue eyes raising to meet hers. He was struck by how strange they were, with their silvery-blue hue, it was like she could see right through him.

"I'm looking for Fujimoto."

If she didn't have his attention before, she certainly did now. Kenshin looked up, arching a brow, his eyes widening with his surprise. That was not a name one forgot, that was a man who caused much bloodshed and heartache in the world. This same man was rumored to live under a new name, so wanted was he by his enemies; it was also rumored he'd lost his mind to paranoia, which made him an enemy to those who had once been on his side. A man with power in one hand, a sword in the other… It had left a bad taste in his mouth even back then. Now he understood what this girl was about and why she was killing off the men she'd killed- all men either once loyal to or still loyal to Hideki Fujimoto. "I do not know where he is, Miss." He responded, not telling her a lie, but not quite telling her the entire truth. No, he didn't know his exact whereabouts, but he certainly could find out if he so desired. "Why is a girl such as yourself looking for a man like Hideki Fujimoto?"

"So you do know where he is." Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms over her chest. Kenshin remained silent, his gaze remaining locked on hers. "He took everything from me. I need to find him." Ah, now it truly made sense; he could see her hand as it gripped into a fist, could see the pain that crossed over her features as a memory took root. She wanted revenge. "If you know, tell me." She took half a step towards him but thought better of it and instead remained in place. "I will leave this town and go this very night if you only tell me."

"I am sorry, but I do not know." He responded then, a genuinely sad look skating over his features. She remained rigid in her stance, one hand curled into a fist at her hip, the other hanging loosely by her side. They remained there in silence, staring at one another, until she seemed to deflate and a sigh escaped her. She mumbled something that he could not quite make out and then turned as if she were to go. "But perhaps…" He began and she froze, slowly swiveling around to face him once more. "Perhaps I will be able to help you find someone else." She blinked. "I know of his right hand man, Hashimoto." Hashimoto Keiji was as terrifying as his leader, Fujimoto. They had led scores of men to their deaths, had murdered women and children in cold blood… Men of the worst kind. "Come, you look as if you've not slept in a warm bed in weeks. Come, come back with me. Kaoru-dono will allow you to stay."

She remained frozen in place, her eyes narrowing slightly as she wrestled with his proposition. Finally, a sigh escaped and she nodded. "Fine," she agreed, folding her arms over her chest. "I will come, only if you swear to help me find him." For a moment they stood across from one another, staring the other down, but then Kenshin flashed her a smile and he nodded.

"I will help you, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_The smell of smoke is what woke her from her slumber._

 _It was acidic, filling her nostrils, waking her a moment before a scream sounded from just outside her window. Sitting up in bed, she craned her neck, straining to see the movement outside the glass, but from her spot she could see nothing but darkness. It was only when footsteps approached that she turned, eyes finding her mother's as she slipped into the room. "Say nothing..." Her mother's soft whisper barely reached her ears, so quiet it was, her finger pressed to her lips silencing her from any question. "Come with me." She urged, drawing her from her bed as a crash sounded from somewhere outside. A shiver raced down her spine as she placed her hand into her mother's, allowing her to pull her towards the door._

 _Together they made their way into the main room the home, but to her surprise, it was already occupied by someone else. A stranger that turned to them as they arrived, a sinister sort of smile falling into place upon his lips as he drank in the sight of them. "So, someone is home after all," he chuckled, his sword drawn, its silver blade already tainted by blood. "Hello pretty," he said as he met eyes with her, his head tilting slightly to the left. A chill took root within her and she held fast to her mother's hand, wondering where her father was and if he would come home soon._

 _"Let us go," her mother said quietly, her voice pleading, her eyes full of tears as she looked upon the man before her. She had never once seen her mother cry before. It frightened her more than this man ever could have. He laughed, a sound that she committed to memory, its tone chilling. "Let her go, please." Her mother was begging now, pushing her to stand behind her instead, as if she meant to shield her from the man's view entirely. "She's only a child."_

 _"She looks old enough to me," the man said as two more men came in through their front door, their swords bloody as well. "Come here, child." His voice adopted a new sort of tone, one that might have been mistaken for kindly. But she knew better, she had already heard the harshness of his voice. She buried her face into her mother's side, unmoving, when she heard the footfalls. It was a moment later that a hand so roughly took hold of her arm, yanking her away from her mother's side, and instead she looked up into the man's cold eyes, fear preventing her from even breathing. The man looked down upon her with his eyes, eyes she'd never soon forget, and she felt his hands upon her, his comrades laughing behind him. One of them was moving, taking hold of her mother then, forcing her to the ground behind where she stood still locked in the man's grip. "You're a pretty girl." The man grinned down at her, as if this was meant to reassure her, but instead doused her in icy cold fear. He sheathed his sword at his side, while behind them her mother had begun to cry, whispering her name over and over again._

And that was when she woke.

Panting, she wiped the tears from her cheeks, cursing herself for them. _It was only a dream,_ she told herself angrily, trying to force away the images still filtering through her mind. She rose up from the pallet she slept upon, exiting the room and moved into the night, her thoughts swirling with memories of the past. It seemed that it didn't matter how many years passed, she would still always be affected by the memory of her past. No matter how hard she tried to escape, she simply could not.

At least... Until _he_ was dead.

Kenshin watched her from where he sat on the wooden steps leading into the dojo's main room; like her, he'd been unable to sleep that night, kept awake by the memories of his own past. She wandered the yard looking lost, her indigo colored eyes reflecting the moonlight from high above. He could see the tear tracks upon her cheeks and he wondered what kept her awake, what demons she fought so hard against. He knew it had to do with their conversation from a few nights before, when he had invited her to stay with them at the dojo. It had to do with Fukjimoto.

Such a name brought back memories of his own; he'd been but a child when Hideki Fujimoto came into power as one of the strongest samuari of his time. He built a following of men who would die to serve him, built an empire that would claim the lives of thousands across Japan. Kenshin had met him years into his time as Battousai, a man who lived to cause chaos and pain, a man who would slay women and children without a second thought. He could only assume that this girl was one of his victims, a girl who had lost everything to Fujimoto's ideals.

And perhaps that was why he felt so strongly about helping her- about giving her a roof to sleep beneath and food to eat. Because he had been part of that. He was no better than Fujimoto when it came right now to it, having taken lives back then. No, he'd never truly aligned himself with the man, but when it came right down to it, he was the same as him.

He rose up from where he sat, crossing the yard to stand behind her, his attention caught by how young she looked in the moonlight. She turned around as he approached, her eyes gleaming in the light, her dark hair a waterfall over her shoulder. "Can you not sleep?" He questioned her softly, smiling at her, surprised when her own lips curved with one in return. "It's the full moon, it is. It bring's about strange behavior."

She might have laughed at his words, but she found she could not find it within her to do so. Instead she shrugged, turning back around to look up into the sky. She was reminded of her mother, who had said such a thing to her all those years ago when she had been nothing more than a child. "You are are awake as I. Can _you_ not sleep?" She heard his soft chuckle and felt the warmth of his body as he came to stand beside her, their shoulders just close enough to touch. Something felt strange by that, the warmth that radiated through her knowing he stood so close to her... But she pushed such thoughts away and turned her head slightly, catching sight of his profile illuminated by moonlight. "In truth it's not the moon but dreams that keep me awake." For some reason, she felt compelled to tell him the truth. Looking into his soft-eyed gaze made her wish to spill her guts to him, tell him everything she had ever felt, ever thought.

Kenshin felt his heart skip a beat and for once in his life, he felt as if someone understood him. All she needed to say were those words she'd so softly spoken, and he felt the same as she did. "I understand," he murmured quietly, turning so he faced her instead, their eyes meeting as a cloud passed overhead. "I don't even know your name, I don't." He realized then he longed to know it, to know the name her parents had bestowed upon her. The name she went by when she was not killing men.

Her name? It had been a long time since she'd last spoken it, since she had last given it so willingly. It was easier when no one knew her name, when there was no one around her who cared enough to know it. But this man... He took control of both her heart and her actions without really knowing it, without being able to explain it at all. "Misaki," she replied after a moment, her heart thudding hard within her chest. " Akiyama Misaki."

If Kenshin recognized her surname, as she was certain he would, his face did not betray it. Instead, he merely smiled upon her and reached out a hand for her to take. "Himura Kenshin," he said as she hesistantly took his, the electric shock catching both of them off guard. "It's a pleasure, it is." He went on as he drew his hand back, the moonlight appearing once again from behind a cloud, reminding them of the late hour. "Perhaps we should both return to our beds, Kaoru-dono will rise early, she will." He stepped back, turning to glance towards the building where he knew the young woman slept soundly in her bed. When he turned back to look at Misaki, she was nodding, silently sweeping past him as if nothing at all had been said.

And to his surprise, he could not take his eyes from her until she had disappeared through the doors of the room she slept in. Even when he'd returned to his own pallet, he found his thoughts were of her. Of the name she had given him... Akiyama... The name was familiar to him, as if he'd met a person by such a name before. It was only as Kenshin drifted off when he realized how and why he knew the name: he'd known her father.

[ x x x ]

"What do you mean?"

Kaoru's voice carried, as it always did, and Kenshin rushed along his words to keep her from speaking on. "Her father was a high ranking general, I knew him... Back during the war. We clashed swords, we did," Kenshin glanced towards the door, as if he expected the young woman to come through them at any moment. But instead they both heard the carefree laughter of the girls, along with laughter that was unfamiliar to them both. Laughter that had to belong to Misaki. Then came Yahiko's voice, shouting as he wrestled with the girls, and Kenshin knew they had a few moments longer. "He died before the war ended, I was young back then..." They had all heard the rumors, when General Akiyama died after a raid on his own village, betrayed by his own right hand: Fujimoto. No wonder Misaki wanted him dead.

"Is she alone then?" Kaoru turned to look out the crack in the door, to where she could see the young woman's back, turned to them as she watched the children in the yard. Of all people, Kaoru knew what it was like to be left behind by both parents, left utterly alone in the world. "Still, it is strange to see a female assasin. Especially in this day and age." While Kaoru prided herself on her own sword skill, she never had once thought of using it to harm someone, to take someone's life. But... It was not her place to judge another's choices, and so she decided to instead get to know the young woman.

"It is no surprise her father would have taught her the way of the sword. I had heard he had a son as well, but Misaki made no mention of him." Nor had he heard anything of the young man that would be Akiyama's son. Surely he would be the one out seeking revenge, not his daughter...? "He was a great swordsman, he was." Kenshin could still remember that day clearly, when he'd been new to the world of samurai, having only been on his own for a few months. He had clashed with the general, having nearly been beaten, until it came to a draw when they had both drawn blood on one another.

Kaoru rose up, looking down at Kenshin for a long moment, her eyes full of sadness for the young woman staying with them. She needed a friend, that much was clear to her. Without another word, she turned on her heels and disappeared out the door and into the yard, joining the others as they played in the sunshine.

The first thing she noticed about Misaki was her beauty; it took her breath away. Misaki turned to her as she approached, her indigo colored eyes bright in the morning sunlight. Her features were delicate, like that of a doll, giving her an innocent sort of appearance. Had she not had the sword sheathed at her side, Kaoru might have mistaken her for a geisha. "Good morning." Kaoru greeted her with a wide smile, knowing this was her first impression upon the young woman, who now that she looked closely looked to be about her very same age. "Kenshin told me he had brought you home with him," Misaki winced, as if she mistook her words for criticism and not an obsersvation. Kaoru smiled upon her and gestured for her to come a bit closer.

Now that she inspected her, looking past the beauty that she was, Kaoru could see why Kenshin had brought her home. She looked weary, as if she'd not slept in weeks; her kimono was worse for wear, looking as if she'd not had a new one in months. "Would you like a bath?" Kaoru asked her watching as the young woman's face broke into a wide grin. "Girls, come on," she called out to the two children she kept watch over, who scampered off towards the bathhouse, as they both thoroughly enjoyed stroking the fire beneath it. "Come on," Kaoru said to her as she turned back to face her, gesturing for her to follow after her.

Misaki had not expected such a warm welcome.

This young woman, Kaoru was her name, was lovely, and kind too. No wonder Kenshin had been adament that she come with him the night before, that Kaoru would take care of her. Following behind her, the children ahead of them, Misaki was reminded of her own childhood, when she would run the streets with the other children, when she was truly happy. "This is your dojo?" Misaki asked as they approached the bathhouse, the girls already setting themselves up to start the fire beneath it. It was impressive that such a young woman had accomplished so much.

"It was my father's, but I am the assistant instructor," Kaoru replied with a grin, turning to look at her across a shoulder. "The Kamiya Kasshin style is my family's," she went on, noting the recognition that passed over Misaki's face. "My parents died and so I run the dojo in their place." They climbed the stairs into the single room bathhouse and Kaoru gestured for her to make use of it as she would. "I will bring you new clothes." Misaki opened her mouth to protest, but Kaoru shook her head, silencing her. "It's the least I can do. Go on now, in you go," she grinned and Misaki nodded, her cheeks flushed.

Kaoru disappeared, leaving the girl to her own devices while she pulled for her some clean, fresh clothing. When she had them, she made her way back to the bathhouse, pausing only for a moment when she caught sight of something through the small, barred window on the side. Normally, Kaoru would never spy on a bathing girl (or man, really) but something caught her eye and she could not help but to stare. For from behind those bars, she caught sight of Misaki's back, which was a map of scars- scars she knew to be from a sword. They were a roadmap, as if someone had enjoyed their time drawing their blade across her skin, cutting it open. More so, she noticed that they were old scars. These were not scars earned in battle, but scars given to her when she could not have been more than a child.

Blinking against her surprise, Kaoru went on walking, hoping she could keep her face impassive as she walked up the steps and into the room where Misaki bathed. "For you," she said quietly, keeping her face down as if for modesty's sake, when in truth she was fearful of the look upon her face. Misaki spoke her thanks and then Kaoru was gone, heading back to the dojo in an attempt to clear her mind. She could not begin to imagine the suffering Misaki must have suffered to receive such scars and it was enough to bring her to tears. Kenshin tried to catch her attention, but she waved him away, feigning interest in work that needed to be done, for she didn't even want to talk to him about what she had saw.

It was something she'd keep to herself, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The marketplace was busy for the early morning.

Misaki supposed it was because for the first morning in days, it was not raining. The weather had been stormy lately, keeping most folk pent up in their own homes and shops. She herself had taken advantage of the weather and had volunteered to head to the market for the few things Kaoru had needed. And, that was how she found herself walking down the street, each of her hands held by that of a small child's. She glanced down, first at little Ayame, and then at Little Suzume, both of whom were grinning as they went on their way. Seeing their bright little faces and feeling both of their hands in her own filled her with a warmth she really couldn't explain.

It felt odd, to be living with other people, to have people she actually felt a fondness for. It had been so long... So very long since she had allowed herself to feel anything for another human being. Feelings caused far more problems than they solved, at least in her case, and so she'd felt it easier to just... Let them go entirely. But, these people that had taken her in without even a question had forced their way into her heart over the last few weeks of her stay with them.

Together she and the two young girls shopped for the things they had been asked to get, as well as a few surprises, taking no more than an hour in the market. It was as they made their way back towards the dojo that she noticed the man following them. At her sides, the girls were happily chatting about the surprise they'd gotten for Kenshin, his favorite food inarizushi, and not wanting to frighten them continued on down the main street. It took only but a moment for Misaki to realize the man had a sword strapped to his side, a hat pulled low over his face keeping his features hidden from view. "Girls," Misaki said loudly, suddenly drawing both girls to a stop. "Let's go this way!" She adopted a cheerful tone, drawing the two girls towards a back alley, her mind racing with every possibility there was. She could send the two girls on, but feared a second assailant could be close by. But... Keeping them close to her, if a battle broke out... She'd never forgive herself if something happened to either of the girls.

As they slipped down the alley, Misaki drew her hand away from Ayame, instructing the older of the girls to take her sister's other hand. Putting her free hand against the hilt of her own sword, Misaki glanced over her shoulder, silently cursing herself for dressing in the borrowed kimono of Kaoru's. "Misaki-san?" Ayame's wobbly voice caught her attention and Misaki looked up ahead, only to find the man that had been following them had managed to cut them off, and he stood before them with his hat still pulled down low.

"Get behind me." Misaki moved, placing herself in front of the two girls, while little Suzume had already begun to cry. "Who are you?" She faced the man, her hand still on the hilt of her sword, her eyes squinting against the morning sunlight. "What do you want with me?"

It was a split second later- he moved so fast she barely had time to react. Their swords clashed with a sea of sparks and the sheer force of his swing nearly toppled her. Jumping back, she pushed the girls further away, blocking them both with her body. The man came at her a second time, this time she reacted with more time, and she dodged beneath his blade, spinning back at the last moment, her sword aimed directly at his back. But he tuned, blocking with ease, and he tossed her backwards; she stumbled, the kimono giving her almost no ability to move as she normally could have, but righted herself as the man came towards her yet again.

This time, she caught a glimpse of his face; yellowed teeth were bared in a crooked sort of smile, while a long scar ran lengthwise over his right eye. Their swords met and she forced him back with a grunt, holding her sword out at arm's length, its tip pointed directly at the center of his chest. "Who are you?" She repeated angrily, her patienence running thin with this man, whoever he was. Her eyes sought out Ayame and Suzume, safely hidden around the corner of the nearest building, though she could see Suzume still cried, her fear evident. "Do not make me ask you again!"

The man laughed, a loud, booming sort of laugh that carried across the alley, filling Misaki with a cold sense of dread that left her feeling like she'd heard it before. "Is it wise to make demands when you are the weaker party in a battle such as this?" The man's smirk returned as he lifted the head, revealing his features to her in full view. He was not a man she recognized, but he was older, perhaps the age her father might have been, but he looked well worn. His graying hair was closely shaven but his beard looked as if it'd been ignored for some weeks now. "There is no need for you to know my name, as you will die here today, Akiyama Misaki."

As their swords clashed again, Misaki knew this was a skilled man; this was a man with years more experience than her, with strength beyond her own... But she wasn't about to give up that easily. She moved with a grace and speed that surprised the man she fought, though he supposed he could not expect any less from the greaty General Akiyama's daughter. But she she was a young woman, a small woman at that, one he could and would overpower. He had a job to do, after all. "Is that all you've got?" Her question came when she'd managed to knock him back a few steps, her smile quick and her bright eyes flashing in the sunlight. They clashed again, his sword missing her neck, but instead snagging the ribbon tied into her hair, causing it all to fall loose about her shoulders. She came at him that time, her footwork incredible as she moved this way and that way, her dark hair flying behind her. The clang of their clashing swords could be heard on the city street, and he knew it wouldn't be long before someone came along. He needed to finish her off and fast.

Suddenly, his moves were changing; he came at her fast and hard, his jabs so quick she could hardly dodge, let alone block. She leapt high into the air, coming down as if she meant to strike him from above, but he blocked just in time, resulting in him throwing her across the alley. She could hear the little girl's cries from behind her as she rose back onto her feet, smirking slightly. "It seems I've underestimated you... But you... Have underestimated me as well." Misaki knew that while he had her with brute strength, she was smaller and faster, if she could only get a chance. She ran at him then, one strike, two strikes, three! They went back and forth a few times before she saw an opening- lashing out, they both flew by one another, swords poised for harm.

Misaki felt the wound a moment before the blood began to stain the sleeve of her borrowed kimono; wincing, she turned around just in time to see the man turning towards her too, and that was when she saw the blood at his feet. She had managed to knick him much as he had knicked her- a superficial wound to his side, near his hip. "It is rare for anyone to draw blood on me, let alone a woman." The man spoke, his surprised tone bringing a small laugh to her lips. "You are your father's daughter, it would seem."

At the mention of her father, Misaki snapped up, her eyes widening in her face as she opened her mouth to speak. But then she heard voices calling her name and she turned slightly, only to see Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Kaoru racing towards them. She turned back to the man who's eyes had fallen upon Kenshin, who was now standing before her, his hand on his sword. "Battosai..." The man murmured as he took in the sight of him, a glimmer of something crossing his features. "So, you are alive after all these years."

Kenshin glanced behind him, to Misaki's bleeding arm and her torn up kimono, to across the way to where Kaoru clutched the crying girls close to her. "I should say the same to you, Kenta." From behind him, he heard Misaki's little intake of breath, as if the name meant something to her. "Who has sent you?"

The man, Kenta, opened his mouth and laughed as he had done before, sending chills down her spine all over again. Now she understood, now that she knew who this man truly was. Tsuji Kenta was a mercenary for hire, a hitman who was rumored to have killed the Emperor's son the year before. This was a man that had worked beneath Fujimoto Hideki for many years, a man who had spilled more blood than most men in a lifetime. He was a man who would take any life for the right price.

And this was a man that had known her father.

How had she not noticed...? It had been so many years since she had last set eyes upon her, not much older than little Ayame was. He had been clean shaven back then, back when he had been at her father's side in the war. Back before he had met Fujimoto and Hashimoto. "She knows who has sent me." Kenta replied as he sheathed his sword, turning his eyes onto the young woman, who he knew was a spitting image of her mother. "You will cease this chase or next time, it will cost you your life." He was gone then, leaping away across the roofs, leaving the small group alone there in the alley.

Ayame and Suzume were the first to move, breaking free from Kaoru's hands and rushing at her, shouting her name. But it was Sanosuke who intercepted them, scooping up both girls into his arms despite their protests. It was Kenshin that moved next, turning around to face Misaki, who was shaking on the spot. "You knew that man, did you not, Misaki-san?" He asked her quietly as Kaoru came to stand at his elbow, her dark azure eyes full of pity for the young woman before them. Misaki gave a silent nod, squeezing her eyes closed as she fought hard to maintain control over her emotions. "Tsuji Kenta was once your father's Lieutenant, was he not?" To Kaoru's surprise, a tear trailed the curve of the young woman's cheek and she swallowed down a breath, opening her eyes that shined like gems in the morning sunlight. She gave another little nod, bowing her head as if shamed by this, and Kaoru felt her own heart break at the sight of Misaki's misery.

Kenshin opened his mouth as if to speak again, but was silenced when Kaoru gently touched his elbow. "Misaki-chan, let's go home..." Kaoru murmured softly to her, reaching out to touch her hand, the simple gesture returning Misaki to the present. She met Kaoru's eyes and nodded, allowing the other woman to take her hand and lead her away from the alley and back to the first place she had called home in over ten years.

[ x x x ]

It was late into the night, but still yet they remained awake.

The three of them, she, Kenshin, and Kaoru had been sitting for hours now; Kaoru had bandaged Misaki's arm while Kenshin had made something for everyone to eat. Misaki had held Ayame and Suzume close to her until they'd fallen asleep, and Sanosuke carried them home with Dr. Gensai. That left the three of them alone, for Yahiko had long since gone off to bed as well, though he had stayed up as late as his young mind would allow.

Misaki wasn't sure what was worse- the silence or the talking. The forced, cheery conversation Kaoru had tried to strike up numerous times was the last thing she wanted right then, but she couldn't blame the girl for trying. As she glanced from her face to Kenshin's, she met his eyes and felt comfort, as if he already understood just what was going on inside of her mind. "Are you not going to ask?" She finally asked, looking back to Kaoru for only a lingering moment. "Are you not going to ask why a man once trusted by my father would so willingly draw my own blood, threaten to take my own life?" Her voice was shaking slightly, the memory of the man tumbling through her mind.

"Only if you wish." Kenshin's soft, honest reply came within seconds of her questions, his lids sweeping closed over his violet colored hues. "We won't force you to speak of things you're not ready to speak of." It was not in his nature to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to, especially something as tender as a family betrayal. But when he opened his eyes and their gaze met Misaki's, he knew she was ready to speak.

"When my father was a young soldier, he fought alongside Tsuki Kenta. They were friends, in truth." Misaki could remember growing up, hearing the stories of her father's days as a lowly ranked soldier, of his days as a swordsman before he'd become a husband and a father. "I knew him well as a child, though I can hardly remember those days." A sigh escaped her and she turned away, drawing her knees towards her chest, lost in thought for a moment. But then she opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look at them both, her lips curved with a small, sad smile. "They were both given the title of Lieutenant but at some point, my father was promoted again, but Kenta was not. It bred jealousy. And then... He met Fujimoto."

Kenshin listened closely, remembering well the days that she spoke of. He had not known of her father until he was a General, until the months that led up to his death. He could still yet recall the battle in which they fought against one another, the sheer power behind Akiyama's sword. Misaki turned away again, her arms wrapped around her knees, the borrowed kimono of Kaoru's slipping over her shoulder as she shifted. She sighed softly and asked if she might share the whole story with them, to which Kaoru breathed her assent, her eyes never once straying from Misaki's face.

And so she opened her mouth, plunging herself into the memories of the night her whole world changed.

 _The smell of smoke was overwhelming... It filled her nostrils, choking her as she woke from her restless slumber. Across the room, the door opened and her mother slipped inside, pressing a finger to her lips to keep her silent. "Come," her mother whispered, drawing her up from the bed and pulling her back out the door towards the main room of the house. Her mother was speaking soft words, words that told her she had hidden the baby away, and he would be safe until morning. As they entered into the main room, they found it to be already occupied by a man that neither of them knew._

 _"Ah, so someone is home." The tall man spoke, his laughter gruff and his smile malicious as he looked upon she and her mother. "Hello pretty," he said as he met eyes with her, adopting a tone that might have been kindly had she not heard his sinister sort of laugh. He took a step towards them and her mother pushed her behind her, the glint of his sword blinding her as he moved closer. She reached out, slipping her hand into her mother's, wondering how long it would be until her father arrived home._

 _"Let us go," her mother was begging softly, tears staining her cheeks as she put a hand to the top of her head. "She's only a child." She had never seen her mother cry, nor had ever heard her mother beg for anything at all. As she looked up into her mother's face, she could see the fear reflected in her eyes, and that scared her more than anything else ever could. "Please..."_

 _"She looks old enough to me," the man replied as two more men came in through the front doors, their swords drawn and bloody. From outside, she could hear screaming, and the sound of swords clashing. Then there was a ringing silence that sent chills down her spine. Behind her, the other two men had taken hold of her mother, pushing her down towards the ground as she began to softly cry. "Come here, child..." The man spoke softly, as if he meant to placate her, and when she did come at once he reached for her. His grip was strong and tight on her arm as he yanked her towards him, ignoring the little sound of protest she made. "You're a pretty girl," she looked up then, meeting his eyes, and they were eyes that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Eyes she'd never forget. He grinned down at her, as if he meant to reassure her, but instead it doused her in icy cold fear. Behind her, she could hear her mother whimpering as the men cut her clothing from her body. "Tell me what your name is." When she did not respond at once, he gave her a solid shake, one that was hard enough to rattle her very bones. "I asked you a question!" He snarled, his hand making contact with her cheek a moment later, nearly knocking her off her feet with its power._

 _"Misaki," she cried, a hand rising up to rub her bruised cheek, her eyes daring to dart towards her mother and the men behind her. One was holding her arms behind her chest while the other held his sword at her very chest. "Akiyama Misaki." At the utterance of her surname, the man began to laugh, one even more evil than the first one she had heard. Behind them, the men had began to laugh as well, as if there was a joke that she simply did not understand._

 _"Akiyama, you say?" The man laughed, his grip on her arm returning tenfold as every inch below where he grasped began to go numb. "General Akiyama's daughter, huh? And his wife... Left here, unprotected..." He chuckled, tossing her aside then, and he stepped up towards the men that held her mother. From her place there on the floor, she knew she had to make a decision- her father wasn't here so she had to protect her mother somehow. She slipped backwards, her little footsteps going unnoticed by all three of the men, moving quietly towards the place she knew her father kept a hidden sword. When it was in her hands, she turned back around, unsheathing it without a sound, a skill taught to her months before. It was heavy in her hands, far larger than anything she had ever held before- but she knew she had to do it. She had to protect her mother and the baby she'd hidden somewhere safe in the house. There was no one else but her to do it._

 _And so, she ran. She ran as fast as she could across the room, swinging the sword down as hard as her little body could muster- and it made contact. She had closed her eyes and so she opened them, only to find herself face-to-face with the tall man again, the tip of her sword pushed ever so slightly into the soft flesh of his upper arm. "You little..." He pulled the sword from her hands and tossed it aside, not seeming to notice when the blade sliced his palm. He towered over her as she fell to the ground, fear suddenly preventing her from even breathing. She heard it then, the unmistakable sound of the sword being unsheathed again, and she closed her eyes as if this would protect her from whatever was to come. She heard his heavy footsteps and knew, without a doubt, her life was going to end. Her mind turned to her mother and brother and she hoped her father would not be disappointed that she couldn't protect them... Then she heard it, the whistle as the sword came towards her, and there was nothing else to do but prepare..._

 _But it did not come._

 _Instead, she heard the sound of the blade making contact and heard the raspy sound of blood filling lungs. Fear fluttered in her heart and she opened her eyes, shocked to see her mother there before her. "Mis...Aki..." Her mother's hands were tightening on the blade's end, which had pierced her chest fully, the blood running like a river from the entry point. "Misaki..." Her eyes were rolling back as the man tore the blade from her chest, allowing her mother's body to slump onto the ground._

 _She did not have time to process what had happened before the man was lunging at her, his blade narrowly missing as she rolled out of the way. Her father's instructions were all coming back to her, despite the tears that streamed down her cheeks, despite the torment of having just watched her mother be so brutally slain. Suddenly, it was live or die, and she wasn't about to die. Not yet._

 _By a stroke of dumb luck, her roll had put her right back in sight of her father's old sword, which had been so easily discarded by the man a few minutes before. It felt heavier than ever in her hands, but she tightened her grip on the hilt and poised herself. The three men laughed at her expense, but then sobered, the tallest of the men stepping forward with a chuckle. "If the little girl wishes to battle, then battle we shall."_

 _Of course, she'd be no match for any one of the men, let alone all three of them. It took next to no time for the first strike to hit her- a jab to her left side, just beneath her ribs. Then another one, this time through her right shoulder. She hit the ground, face down, and felt hands on her; one of the men were ripping away her kimono, and suddenly she was filled with a new kind of fear._

 _When she lay there after, she felt the cold steel of a sword against her skin; after everything, of course they still intended on killing her. She felt it, the sharp pain of sword slicing skin, and she knew they were doing nothing more than torturing her in her final moments. The pain began to fade though, after what felt like an eternity, and she knew that this was going to be it. The man above her must have sensed it as well, for the sword drew back for a single second. And then she felt it, a sharp, sudden pain as the sword was plunged into the center of her back. Her whole body tensed and then relaxed as the sword was pulled back out. The men were chatting when they left here there in a pool of blood on the floor, only inches from her mother's dead body. And then she closed her eyes, wondering why all of this had happened, and wondering why her father had still not come._

When she had finished telling her tale, well most of it anyway, she looked up and it was Kaoru she saw first. The young woman's eyes were full of tears, while her cheeks showed proof of all the ones that had already been spilled. And then Misaki turned her gaze to Kenshin, who looked grim, but almost unsurprised. She wondered if he'd heard the tale of the town betrayed by their own people, if he had known of the village destroyed by those who were meant to protect it. "I lived, but the rest of my village perished that night." She spoke softly, keeping her eyes trained on Kenshin's face. "I am the only survivor."

Of course Kenshin had heard the story- of a man so full of jealousy that he sought any way possible to earn what he thought was his. A man who turned on a man he called brother, a man that he'd fought beside in war. Tsuki Kenta had betrayed his home village and General Akiyama that night, by leading Fujimoto and his men there, knowing full well what would happen when they arrived. He had always heard a young girl had survived, but she'd vanished into obscurity, until now at least.

Suddenly, Kenshin's draw help this woman became so much stronger. Suddenly, it was about righting the wrongs done to her, because she had been innocent. She had been a child, who's life was so horribly upended all because of men with a thirst for blood and greed. "We will find this man, Kenta, and we will surely find Fujimoto." Kenshin said, drawing attention back to himself, and he found her indigo eyes to be staring right at him. "So tomorrow, we will find him, that we will."

A small smile crossed her features and Misaki gave a single little nod, her dark hair slipping over a shoulder as she met his eyes. Finally, she would find her way to Fujimoto, and to her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Though they had all gone off to bed more than an hour ago, she could not sleep.

She had never, not once, opened up as she had that night. In all her life, she'd never let anyone in, had never told anyone the truth of her past. There had never been anyone she trusted enough, no one she felt that needed to know just what had happened to her that night. It felt nice, in all honesty, to have it all off her chest after so many years.

And so, that was how she found herself out in the yard, standing beneath the moonlight. Above her, the stars twinkled in the sky, reminding her of the stories her mother had told her when she'd been small. Footsteps were approaching her then and she knew it was Kenshin long before he'd stopped walking; already he was that familiar to her. She turned as he approached and found herself to be smiling at him, amazed by the transformation of his somber features when he smiled back. "Can you not sleep?" She asked, amusd by this meeting, so like the one they had that first night she had stayed in the dojo.

Kenshin felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her, standing there in the yard bathing in the soft white moonlight. It illuminated her like a goddess of sorts, her eyes intense in their gaze when she turned to face him. "I cannot," he admitted as he came to stand closer to her, the gap between them barely an arm's length. "It must be the moon." She chuckled at that, the sound soft and sweet like music to his ears. Kenshin had, much like this young woman, distanced himself from everyone. Since Tomoe... He pushed away the thought of her, it was still yet so painful... But since her, he'd kept to himself. He'd had no personal relationships until he had met Kaoru and all the others. But this girl, she had anchored herself to him without even trying, had filled him with a new sense of duty that he simply could not explain. All he knew was he wished to protect her, that he wished to ease the pain which she so clearly suffered through.

"My mother always told me the full moon brought out the worst in people," she mused as she tilted her head back to the sky above, the moon but a half tonight. It had been no coincidence, Misaki supposed, that the night she'd died a full moon had hung high in the black sky. "I never really believed her, how could the moon control the moods of humans? But, it seems my mother was right, as she usually was." Misaki hugged her arms around herself as she looked back at him. "Do you remember your mother?"

The question hit him and Kenshin paused a moment, thinking back to those days so many years before. "Just barely," he admitted softly, a smile touching his lips as he thought of his mother's soft hands brushing hair away from his forehead. "She and my father died when I was seven, cholera it was." Her face did not change as she listened to him speak but Kenshin felt compelled to speak on, telling her something he'd never even told Kaoru. "She used to sit beside my bed each night to tell me stories, each one better than the last." He found himself to be smiling at the memory, his mother's face foggy to him now, but the soft flow of her voice was embedded in his mind.

Without realizing it, Kenshin had closed the gap between them, his gaze lingering on hers as her hand raised up, touching the x-shaped scar there on his cheek. He felt the pads of her finger tracing the scar and he closed his eyes, committing to memory the warmth of her skin against his. When he opened his eyes again, he somehow knew exactly what he needed to do; leaning down, Kenshin brushed his lips against hers, tentative at first until she reacted. Her hand slid back around to the base of his neck, drawing him closer to her, and she felt him slip his arms around her waist. She was kissing him back as he held fast to her, as if she were the only thing anchoring him to the world. "Misaki..." He murmured her name as he drew back for just a moment, looking into her eyes as if they held all the answers.

And, truthfully, it was as if they did.

He took her by the hand then, drawing her out of the yard and into the room that had been his all these months at the dojo. It was a small, modest room, his very few belongings packed into a corner. His pallet lay in the center of the room, the covers pushed back as if he'd only just left it a moment before. Without a word, he drew her towards it, pausing only when they stood directly beside it. And then he was kissing her again, a bit more fiercely this time, his tongue meeting against hers as they found their rythym. Kenshin was unable to stop his hands from wandering- first tangling into her hair and then sliding down the length of her body, his palms memorizing her every curve. She tilted her head to the side, a smile brightening her features as she took a single step back, hands rising up to the neck of the kimono she still wore. Kenshin gulped, mesmerized as he watched her slowly slide the sleeves from her shoulders, exposing her skin to his prying eyes. He reached for her then, drawing her in to plant kisses from her jaw down her neck, her breath catching in her throat as his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her shoulder. "Kenshin..." Her utterance of his name hardened him completely and he felt a shudder race the length of his spine.

With his own hands, he helped her from the kimono she wore, discarding it without a second thought. Her body was bare before him and for the first time, he could inspect every inch of it; she was perfect. "Go," he urged softly, gesturing for her to get onto his pallet, which she did without a word. He freed himself from his own clothing and as he sprung free, her hand was instantly around him, moving at a tantalizingly slow speed. Throwing his head back as she began to move it a bit faster, Kenshin thought he was going to lose his mind. But then it was not her hand that held him, but she had instead taken the length of him into her mouth- giving him pleasure that was undescribable. When he could take no more, he pulled from her, and she was laughing as he dropped down to the pallet too.

Hovering over her, he gently pushed her onto her back, pushing her knees apart with one move. Then he was positioning himself between her thighs, his heart thudding hard within his chest. They met eyes for a moment and Misaki smiled, a smile he'd never seen on her face before, and he knew what she wanted him to do. Pushing into her, he heard her little gasp, and his own breath caught as he began to thrust into her. She was arching her back against him, grinding her hips against his, all while moaning his name. His movements were slow at first, tantalizing her as he pushed himself all the way in, and then drew it right back out. Beneath him, Misaki writhed, and Kenshin felt himself coming close to the end. He thrust hard into her and threw his head back as he burst inside of her, before he pulled free and crumpled onto the bed beside her.

Nothing else made sense to him but to draw her body to him, wrapping his arms around her thin frame all the while pulling his blanket over the both of them. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, the warmth of her skin against his more comforting than anything else had ever been in all his life.

[ x x x ]

When he woke the next morning, Kenshin found Misaki to still be sound asleep in his bed beside him. She had rolled over away from him and for the first time, he could see the array of scars that littered her body; they were mostly on her back, old, jagged scars that came from deliberate, torturous movements. He reached out, trailing his fingertips across each one, lingering for a moment on the large on directly in the middle of her back. That one, he realized, should have been the kill shot. But somehow, she had survived such a wound, despite the severity of it and all the others she'd been inflicted with. "They're bad, hm?" Her voice jolted him from his own thoughts and he drew his hand back as she rolled over to face him. "Even you, Hitokiri Battosai, do not have scars such as mine." She smiled, but he could see the sadness reflected in her eyes as she was recalled back to the night she'd been given such scars. But then she turned back to him, reaching out to touch the scar upon his cheek as she had done the night before. "Only this one..."

He caught her hand in his, drawing it close to his lips to kiss the center of her palm. "The woman I once loved gave it to me," he murmured softly, watching her expression closely, to see how it would change when she heard such a thing. But, she merely continued to look up at him, her face impassive though her eyes searched out his. "It was her fiance that gave me this one," he touched the lengthwise scar, and now that she looked it was indeed older than the across scar. "The first man to injure me in many years, I honored his will to survive against me, but I took his life all the same. And she was watching." By then, Misaki had sat up, clutching the blanket to her, listening intently to every word he spoke. As he went on, explaining the past to her, he felt lighter... It had been over ten years since those days, but he had not forgotten them. Tomoe tormented him, his past enemies tormented, every life he had ever stolen haunted him. "I killed her when she stepped in front of me in an attempt to protect me." Kenshin said softly, turning away from her as the memory of Tomoe's blood spilling filled his mind. "With her dying breath, she gave me this one," he touched the other wound, his sorrow hardening his gaze. He looked back to her, expecting her look to be one of horror, or even of disgust... But her eyes were soft and her hands even softer as she reached for him, drawing him towards her chest.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her; he pressed his ear against her breast, listening closely to the soft sound of her heartbeat. For what felt like an eternity, they sat together like that, no need for words, no need for anything but the feel of her arms around him. How long... How long had it been since he'd felt the touch of a woman? Or of anyone at all...? Kenshin buired his face into her chest, his arms winding around her waist, feeling as she slipped her hands into his hair. Tipping his head back, he met her eyes, and for the first time in his life... He felt hopeful. He brushed his lips against hers, a soft kiss, much different from any of the other ones they had shared yet. Misaki responded, her kiss as gentle as her own, but her hands still yet entangled themselves in his hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but then they both heards it: the unmistakable vocals of Kaoru.

Without a word, Misaki had leapt to her feet, hurriedly pulling her once discarded clothes back on; her kimono was rumpled, but she was dressed. And so was Kenshin when Kaoru slid the door open, quite unceremoniously Misaki noted with a smile, looking puzzled. "Misaki, there you are. You didn't come to bed...?" She trailed off, glancing towards Kenshin who stood with a sheepish look to his face. The moment he met eyes with Kaoru, he jumped and busied himself with adjusting his sword at his side, clearly uncomfortable beneath Kaoru's gaze. "Kenshin, it's not like you to sleep in, either." She looked from face to face again, before letting her gaze settle upon Misaki's.

"I could not sleep, Kaoru-san. I fear I kept Kenshin-san up far too late, it is my fault he's still abed," Misaki spoke as she approached Kaoru, casting one single glance over her shoulder at the wanderer. "Shall I help you with breakfast?" Kaoru grinned then, apparently taking her words for truth, and Kenshin watched her link arms with Misaki, leading her from his room, chatting happily about a surprise she had for her. He sighed, a contented feeling washing over him as he watched their retreating backs; it had been many years since he'd felt such a feeling. Turning back to make up the pallet he slept upon, he adjusted the blanket and then saw it, a pale blue ribbon. He recognized it at once as the one Misaki had been wearing the evening before and his heart fluttered. Picking it up, he slid it into a safe place against his chest, enjoying the warmth of it pressed against his heart.

[ x x x ]

That morning, once breakfast had been cleaned up and Yahiko was in the yard with Kaoru, kendo sticks in both of their hands, while Ayame and Suzume cheered them on. "I promised to help you find the man you seek, that I did." He looked to Misaki, who sat across from him, her sapphire hues widening as she turned to look at him rather than the others. "I think I may know where to find Kenta... but..." Kenshin was more than certain, in truth, but he worried about taking her there. The area was less than favorable and the crowd that frequented the opium den he hung around were criminals.

"But nothing. You said you would help me." She cut in, eyeing him with hardened eyes as she turned back to stare out into the yard, watching as Kaoru easily knocked Yahiko back. "Tell me where he is."

Kenshin sighed, but knew he has no choice but to tell her now; he had made her a promise after all. Besides, he had witnessed her prowess behind the sword- she was skilled and able to protect herself. Her small stature gave her a grace and speed most men could never achieve. Her talent with a blade surely would have made her later father proud, though Kenshin suspected General Akiyama would not have wanted his daughter to become a murderer. "We shall go tonight, when the others have all gone to bed. I don't wish for Kaoru-dono..." He trailed off, his own line of sight falling upon the now laughing Kaoru, who was extending a hand out to help up Yahiko. "She is not ready for such a place." When he looked back at Misaki, she had focused her indigo eyes upon him, her head tilted ever so slightly. But then she gave a single nod and smile, standing up and stepping out into the yard.

He could do nothing but sit there and stare out at the little family he had acquired- from Kaoru-dono to Yahiko and of course Little Ayame and Suzume. But then his gaze fell upon Misaki, bent at the waist, lost in a conversation with the two little girls that adored their newest playmate, and he felt his stomach turnover. He had loved a woman once... Years ago... It had ended badly and Kenshin had vowed to never love again. How could he, after all that he had done? How did he deserve to have something as special as love? To be loved? No, he simply didn't deserve it. And yet... As Misaki turned to look at him from across the way, he felt compelled to rise up, felt his legs as they began to move of their own accord... Right to her. It felt that things were changing, he was changing, and it was almost as if a spark had ignited within him. He had told himself he'd never allow himself to feel anything for another woman, or for any person really, but right there were five of the people he cared for most.

Just like that, the heaviness in his heart had begun to lessen. Just like that, he was remembering what it was like to have people to care for him and to have people to care for. He laughed along with the others as Suzume jumped into his arms, her little voice carrying along the wind, and hugged her close to him. These were the people who needed him now, these were the people he wielded his sword for now.

These were the people he'd always protect.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Kenta was not hard, for as Kenshin had thought, he'd been at the opium den on the farthest edge of town.

They had approached silently, the moon their only source of light as they crept along the main road, veering off to the left to come and stand before the den. From inside, they could hear voices, could see movement behind the curtains. Kenshin knew the sort of ruffians that hung around this place and he could only hope he could talk Misaki out of doing anything rash when she saw him.

There was no need to even step inside the place though, for as they approached, the door opened and out stumbled Kenta. Beside him, Misaki froze, her eyes wide and unblinking as they stared at the man that had been the catalyst for her life. Kenta swayed slightly, his gaze sweeping from one face to the other, his drug use quite evident in that moment.

It was him.

Misaki put her hand to her sword sheathed at her side, her gaze unwavering as it fell upon Kenta. He was clearly under the influence of the drugs from inside that den, but it made no difference to her. It made it easier, if anything else. Without warning, she rushed forwards, her sword in her hand before Kenshin could even call out her name. She flew at Kenta, who despite his state, unsheathed his own blade and managed a quick block. Knocked backwards, they both righted themselves, Misaki pointing her blade directly at the man before her. "Tonight you die, Tsuki Kenta." She spoke clearly, her words catching his attention, a malicious sort of smile falling into place upon his face. "For what you've done, you will pay with your life."

Kenshin watched as the battle was struck up, though not much of a battle was it. Misaki clearly had the upper hand this time around, with the man so out of it he could hardly hold his sword let alone swing it around with any sort of skill. He watched as Misaki unarmed him, his blade spinning several yards away, and then he saw it; the glimmer in her eyes that told him what she was about to do.

This was it.

She would be one step closer to avenging her fallen family; once she had extracted the information from him that she needed, she would end his life once and for all. "Tell me where Fujimoto is." Misaki snapped, her blade aimed directly for his chest, giving him no chance of escaping at all. "Lie to me and your fate will be much worse." Behind her, Kenshin was hovering, as if he meant to intervene, so she side stepped slightly, blocking Kenta completely from his view. When Kenta did not respond, she lashed out, knocking him onto the ground at her feet.

"Your father never would kill an unarmed man," Kenta grumbled from the ground, struggling to rise back up before she knocked him back down. "Kenji knew when a fight was fair." He felt the skin of his lip split when she hit him in the face with the hilt of her sword. Falling back, he rolled onto his stomach, hand outstretched towards the sword that was too far for him to even think of reaching. He was out of luck, it seemed.

"You dare mention my father to me, when it was you who had him killed!" Misaki cried out, thrusting her sword at him, the blade pressed into the center of his spine. "You dare mention the man you betrayed, the man who trusted you most in this world. You dare mention him to me, when it is you who might as well have stolen his life." Misaki could feel her every limb trembling, the rage rushing through her at super sonic speed. "You do not deserve to mention even his name." She raised her sword, fully prepared to do what she had always planned on doing; ending this man's life. He did not deserve to live for even one moment longer. And so she lunged, fully prepared to take the life from him, to take from him what he had helped steal from her so long ago...

"Misaki, you should not kill this man."

Kenshin's soft vocals filtered through her whirling mind as she stood there, sword poised to strike, her indigo eyes narrowed with her hate. "This is what I must do." Misaki replied, her voice eerily calm, though her heart was beating hard within her chest. "This man that betrayed my father... He is as much to blame for what happened as Fujimoto is." Beneath her stare, Kenta cowered, his hands over his head as if this might offer him any sort of protection from the blade pointed at him. "He is a cruel, selfish man. This is what he deserves." She closed her eyes, her mind skipping back to that night, to when the men invaded her home and stole everything from her that she had ever loved. "You cannot change my mind."

She felt the soft touch of Kenshin's hand over her own, gently pushing the blade down and away from its prey. Misaki turned to him, her eyes wide with their surprise, her lips curving with her frustration. "He may be all of those things, but it is not your choice to make what man lives or dies." Kenshin spoke softly, his words calm, his azure eyes finding her own. Misaki felt her heart skip a beat and she pulled away from him, from the man she had thought would understand her desire to seek revenge. "Your father would not want you to continue down this path, that he would not."

"You know not what my father would have wanted," she said stubbornly, turning away from him and back to Kenta, who lay on the ground at their feet. "If it weren't for him, my family would still live."

"Whether Kenta betrayed your family or not, they would have died eventually." Kenshin said softly, the words like a slap to her face. Misaki turned back to face him, her eyes seeking out his, their gaze surprised but full of anguish. "Fujimoto would have stopped at nothing to seek out your father. What happened that night was inevitable, surely you know that." Kenshin reached out to gently touch her hand, though she drew back from him without a word. "Come, let us return home." He watched as she turned back to face Kenta, clearly torn between what she wanted to do and what he was asking of her. But then the fight all seemed to leave her and she sheathed her sword, turning her back to him and Kenta there on the ground. "This is the right choice, that it is." Kenshin said quietly, though she did not respond, and he cast a last look at Kenta who was finally rising up off the ground.

He had stopped her from ending a man's life, but he wondered if she'd ever forgive him for it.

[ x x x ]

The moon hung high overhead when Kenshin slipped from his rooms, fully prepared to slip into Misaki's room and speak to her of what had happened the night before. She had avoided everyone since returning that night and he had begun to worry. He slid back the door leading into her small, single space room, her name dying on his lips as he realized the room was completely and utterly empty. "Misaki..." He murmured, a sinking feeling inside his chest as he realized she was gone. He should have known... he should have known!

Above her, the moon was her guide. It and the stars were her only source of light as she snuck down an alleyway, creeping along the backside of a tea shop until the street opened up into another alley. Down that she went, her hand poised over the hilt of her sheathed sword, fully prepared to draw it when the moment arose.

She had gotten the information she needed. It hadn't been from Kenta, like she had hoped, but another patron at the opium den he'd frequented. Fujimoto had converted an old tea shop into a base from which he conducted all of his business, having arrived back into the area only quite recently. Until then, he'd been out in the country, amassing men for his own personal army. Tiptoeing around the side of the tea shop, she paused at a window, peering in through the glass to catch sight of the men inside; it was Kenta, she saw first, sober now and talking in earnest to a dark-haired, bulky man beside him. Fujimoto. Misaki felt her heart clench and she tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. This was it... This was going to be the night her revenge would be complete.

"There's no reason to fear a woman, Kenta," the tenor vocals were that of Fujimoto, who was chuckling at the expense of an old friend. "How can you even be certain it truly is Akiyama's daughter? You said it yourself that there was no way she could have survived her wounds that night." Kenta opened his mouth to speak, to tell the man how he'd known the girl as a child, that he had known because of her eyes. That he had known because she was the spitting image of her mother, a woman he'd known as well as he had known her father. She had been too young to remember him from back then, at least truly remember him, but he remembered her. He remembered her well. But as he opened his mouth, the door to the tea shop was flung open, and all faces in the room swiveled to face the woman in the door way.

"Aha, speak of the devil," Fujimoto said as he rose to his feet, knowing full well who this woman was before him. "You are her, the woman who seeks me. Kenta has told me all about you." His laughter was booming, the others in the room joining suit, though Kenta remained silent on the floor where he sat. "You think you can fight me and win, missy?"

Misaki unsheathed her sword, pointing her blade directly at Fujimoto's chest, her eyes dark with determination. "Your life is mine to end." She said, her voice calm, though her pulse was racing, her heartbeat irregular. "For what you did, for all that you have done. Your life ends tonight."

Without warning, she sprung forward, their two blades clashing with a shower of sparks. Misaki immediately felt the sheer strength behind Fujimoto's sword as he pushed her back, his laughter returning. "That can't be all you've got." He sneered as she came at him again, this time impressing him with her speed and agility. "Your father taught you well." He blocked her sword, swinging at her with his own. "But not well enough." Their swords clashed again and this time Misaki gritted her teeth, feet squared in the dirt in an attempt to keep herself from being pushed backwards. "Swords are not meant for women." Fujimoto continued, the men around him laughing along with him. "You are too soft, too weak to win against me."

No... She wouldn't let it end like this. She had to win, had to figure out a way to turn this battle in her own favor. Pulling back, she lept into the air and came down at him, but his sword blocked hers again and this time threw her backwards into the wall. She slid down it, landing in a heap on the ground, but she didn't have long to remain there. Fujimoto came at her then and she had barely enough to roll out of the way of his swinging blade. They spilled out into the moonlight then, he chasing her as she ducked out of the way of another blow. Behind him his men gathered in a semi-circle, watching as their master took on the young woman, all of them honestly surprised she had even lasted this long.

The next attack came ten seconds too quick and Misaki felt the skin on her upper arm slice open, the blood dripping down the length of her arm, staining her white sleeve red. "First blood," Fujimoto chuckled, raising his blade to his lips, licking the droplets of her blood off his blade. "You may give up now and I will spare your life... Instead, you can be my whore." He reached for her but then she was on the move again, racing behind him as he spun, his eyes never leaving her. "I remember what my men said about you that night..."

Misaki felt the world shift around her and she lashed out, rushing past him with her sword extended; in the silence that fell, she heard him chuckling from his place from behind her. "I've never had a woman draw my blood before," Misaki turned around to face him, seeing the thin cut that she had managed to slice into his neck. A single drop of blood dripped down the side of his neck, staining the collar of his kimono. But then he was flying at her, sword lashing out once, twice, three times! Misaki blocked each one, the force behind his blade stronger than any opponent she had faced before. She ducked down, popping back to the right of him, her sword thrusting out to snag the sleeve of his kimono, injuring his arm enough to see him flinch. Fujimoto drew back, his smile sinister as their eyes met, his sword poised; she knew she had made a mistake then. With his free hand, he grabbed her sword by the blade, yanking it from her hands, casting it aside. Misaki took a single step back, her eyes dark in the moonlight, no fear in those eyes. Fujimoto remembered eyes such as these, the eyes he had looked in the night he ended her father's life. He slammed her in the face with the hilt of his sword, knocking her aside as if she were nothing but a ragdoll.

At the moment of impact, Misaki crashed to the ground, the sharp pain radiating from her jaw to her temple. Rubbing the painful spot, she scrambled to her feet as Fujimoto's sword came crashing down, nearly taking her leg with it. Glancing to the left, she could see her sword across the way, just within reach if she could take a few more steps. Fujimoto was chuckling, his dark eyes flashing like a predator cornering his prey. He came at her and she dodged, hitting the ground and sliding, leaping back to her feet in a move that even impressed her. _Almost there!_ She thought as her sword came closer to her reach, _I've almost got it!_ As she threw herself down to grab the hilt, she heard the whistle of his blade through the air, and then felt the impact a moment later.

As Kenshin arrived on scene, the first thing he saw was Misaki with Fujimoto's blade through her back. It was as if time stood still; he felt her eyes fall upon her a moment before Fujimoto pulled his blade back, allowing her to hit the ground in a bleeding heap. Kenshin rushed forwards then, his own sword already in hand, fully prepared to do whatever it was he had to do to protect her. For a single moment, he felt the old blood lust rising up within him, his anger threatening to take control of his entire being. "Fujimoto," he greeted as he held his blade up, his stance that of protection.

Ahh, now this was an interesting turn.

"Battosai," Fujimoto glanced down at the new arrival's feet, to where the girl lay unconcious, her blood pooling around her. "It has been many years." He wiped clean his blade on his kimono, sheathing it at his side. "You may tell this girl her revenge has yet to be complete, should she live. I enjoyed my time with her. Tell her, if she lives, that I enjoyed my battle with her." He smiled and then turned to go, but thought better of it for he turned back to face him once more. "You may also tell her I have taken care of her brother all these years." Kenshin tensed, fully prepared to strike this man down, but then Fujimoto turned his back to him and stepped away. His men from inside the tea shop gathered around him and they were gone, heading down the main street in the direction of town.

The moment they had gone, Kenshin dropped down beside Misaki, his eyes wide as they took in the sight of her battered body. "Misaki... Misaki, hang on!" Kenshin rolled her onto her back, his hand pressed to the wound on her stomach from where the blade had pierced her the entire way through. "Misaki, can you hear me?" She was murmuring softly, words he could not quite hear nor understand, her eyes still closed. He had to get her back to the dojo, where Megumi-san was staying overnight, so she could attempt to make her well again. Putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders, Kenshin hefted her into his arms, her head leaning against his shoulder. It was only then that he could make out the words that she had been mumbling, over and over again.

"My brother is alive..."

[ x x x ]

 _She will live._

Those were the words that he held onto, the words that kept him moving in those first few hours after his return with Misaki. Megumi-san had fixed her up the best that she could, but had told him it was out of her hands now. But then... Several hours after their return, Megumi-san had told him those words. _She will live._ Kenshin remained at her bedside, head bowed, hands clasped in his lap; others came and went, Kaoru visiting more often than anyone else. They spent the hours together in silence, keeping silent vigil beside the girl they'd begun to see as family.

It was mid-afternoon the day after when she finally woke.

Pain engulfed her- so much so that for a single moment, she wished for death. Gritting her teeth against it, she struggled up onto an elbow, her eyes wildly searching about. Beside her, Kenshin dozed, his head bowed and his breathing deep and even. That was when Misaki realized what had happened; the memories came flooding back to her, of her battle, of her injury, of the words that Fujimoto had spoken to her. Kichiro was alive. She had not imagined those words, she had heard them clear as day. And Fujimoto himself had him in his grasp. She could not allow that! She pushed herself up onto both elbows now, grunting as she struggled fully upright, completely prepared to get onto her feet.

The sounds of her struggle is what jostled Kenshin from his nap The moment his eyes opened, their gaze fell upon her as she attempted to rise up off the pallet, and he at once was on the move. "You mustn't move, Misaki," Kenshin murmured as he slipped his arms gently around her, guiding her back down onto her back. "You'll reopen your wounds, that you will." He could see the pain in her eyes- both physical and emotional. He knew her struggle was for the mention of the brother she had always thought to be dead.

"Kichiro... Kichiro is alive..." Misaki whispered, tears filling her eyes as she imagined him as he must have been now, a young boy of nearly ten. He had been but an infant back then the night their parents died, he would not even know her. But he was alive. "I must... I must get him back!" She reached up, grasping the front of Kenshin's kimono, her grasp surprisingly strong for someone in her condition. Kenshin slipped his hands over hers, gently squeezing them, offering her silent comfort. She could hardly dare to believe it, that her little brother was still out there somewhere... No longer would she be alone in this world. She would have a family again.

But no, that wasn't right either, was it? Misaki felt the warmth of Kenshin's hands over her own and knew she had a family again. She'd had one for these last several months, since her first night there in the Kamiya dojo. They had opened up their home, their lives, their everything to her without a second thought as to who she was or where she came. Kaoru had even so readily accepted Kenshin, who had once gone by hitokiri battosai. "We will get him back, that we will. But first, you must get well." Kenshin said softly, gently prying her hands from his clothes, but did not release them from his own grasp. "Get well and we will get your brother back, Misaki."

He watched in silence as her lids swept closed over her sapphire eyes and it was only then that he drew his hands away from hers. For a moment he continued to watch over her, extending his hand only once to tenderly brush a stray lock of hair off of her forehead. And then he rose up, slipping from her room to find Megumi-san, to instruct her to look over her, and to find Sanosuke, who he would enlist to help him find wherever it was they were keeping Misaki's brother.

[ x x x ]

"He's being kept at the old school room just outside of town."

Kenshin looked from face to face, at all of his friends gathered in a semi-circle around him. "He believes Fujimoto is his guardian. He worships the guy," Sanosuke said, his hand running through his messy hair, looking grim. "Fujimoto is teaching him the way of the sword, but he is small for his age and doesn't seem to wield as well as his sister." Kaoru sat across from him, her pretty features dark with worry. She could not imagine being in Misaki's place- to be so lonely all those years, only to find out her brother was alive after all... But in the care of the man that had slain her family. "They spoke of leaving town, so we must act quickly." Sanosuke continued on, pulling Kaoru from her own thoughts.

"Misaki-chan needs much more time to recover, she will not be ready to fight again for some weeks," Megumi spoke up, looking from Sanosuke to Kenshin, her lovely features taut with worry.

"I will be the judge of that."

They all turned at the sound of her voice, coming directly from the door behind them. Misaki stood there, clutching the door frame, her knees threatening to give way beneath her. Her eyes were wild as she looked at the shocked faces staring back at her. Megumi was already rising, but she shrugged her arm from her grasp as she turned to Kenshin. "If you know where my brother is, then you must take me to him." She made to take a step and that was when her knees gave way, falling forward towards the floor. In one quick move, Kenshin was on his feet, catching her a moment before she hit the ground. "I can fight if it means I am to see Kichiro..."

Before all of them, Kenshin lifted Misaki into his arms, casting a single glance at Megumi, who seemed to understand the slight arch of his brow. She was disappearing then, off to her small clinic room kept on the dojo property where she kept her herbs. Kenshin said nothing as he carried her back down the hall, ignoring her soft protests at being carried back to her lodgings. "I can walk," she grumbled as they entered her room, where he could see her pallet lay disturbed from her struggle to stand. "I can fight, Kenshin." It was absurd of course, her statement, but Kenshin would not call her on such a thing. Even he would be unable to fight if he had sustained such injuries from a fight. But he knew thoughts of her brother drove her to the lengths she went, ignoring her pain and pressing on as if nothing at all was wrong.

Megumi entered behind him, carrying with her a small jug and a thimble-sized container of white powder. "Here, it will help with the pain," Megumi said as she knelt down beside Misaki, who looked as if she was going to be too stubborn to accept. But then she reached out, taking the container from Megumi without a word. She dumped the powder into her mouth and swallowed it down with a gulp of water. It took no time at all before her eyes began to droop and she realized what had happened; she fought against it for a moment, but then the drug overtook her, and she was asleep there on her pallet. "She will sleep for hours now." Megumi said with a sigh, rising up from the bedside with a grim look towards Kenshin. "She cannot keep exerting herself in such a way."

No, of course she couldn't. But Kenshin knew better... He knew that this woman would not rest until she had her brother at her side. She would die before she allowed anyone to go to her brother without her. "I will ensure she does not, that I will." Kenshin said softly, dropping to his knees beside her pallet, knowing her needed to be there at her side when she finally woke again. "Tell the others... Tell them we will make a plan to rescue her brother, when the time is right."

[ x x x ]

 _She was... Floating..._

 _All around her were voices- snippets of conversations she could never quite make out. All around her were faces, but she never could truly see who they belonged to. And then it was flames- red hot, they licked at her skin, threatening what little bit of life remained inside of her. From somewhere in the distance, she could hear a baby crying and at once knew who it was. She tried to move, but could not feel her limbs. She tried to scream, but she could not find her voice. And then... There was silence. But the flames! They were growing bigger and hotter too, so much so that she did not see how she would get out of this alive. But then she thought of them... Of her family. She had to live, she had to live for them!_

 _She felt no pain as she forced her limbs to move; she felt weightless as she crawled across the floor of her home, through the bloodstains and past her own mother's lifeless body. She felt nothing at all as she crawled out the doorway and into the night, to finally come to a motionless stop among several other dead bodies there on the street. All around her was death, all around her was destruction. The fire was taking over all of the homes, destroying what was left of her village. As the darkness took over her, the last thing she saw was the eyes of a dead woman laying just ahead of her. And then..._

 _Nothing._

Gasping, she woke with a start, her heart thumping wildly within her chest. "You're awake," Kenshin's voice brought her back to the present and she relaxed, turning her gaze to him there beside her. "It was but a nightmare, you are safe, that you are." Kenshin said softly, pressing lightly to her shoulders to keep her from rising up off the pallet. "How do you feel?" Misaki blinked up at him but then a small smile fell into place upon her lips, brightening her tired features in an instant. "Megumi-san's medicines are like a miracle, that they are." Megumi had painstakingly applied a salve to all of her wounds, not to mention the sleeping drought had knocked her out for nearly forty-eight hours, giving her wounds time to begin to mend themselves.

"You drugged me," she accused, sounding stronger than she had in days and Kenshin could not help but to chuckle.

"Indeed, but it was for your own good." Kenshin replied, sobering when he caught the look in her eyes. "You would have died, had I allowed you to continue as you were." Kenshin watched as her grim look vanished and her indigo gaze became softer as she looked up at him. "And you have missed nothing, that I promise to you. Sano has been keeping watch over your brother and Fujimoto. They still yet remain in town." He would have stopped at nothing to prevent them from leaving, had they tried to go; Kenshin would have rescued Kichiro himself, had he thought it completely necessary. But, for now it seemed that the man was remaining in town.

"How does he... How does he look?" Misaki asked quietly, her eyes full of hope as she looked upon him this time, recalling the sweet, round cheeks that her baby brother had back then. "Is he well? Is he fed?" Her worries became that of what his life had been like since Fujimoto had taken him that night. Was he well cared for? Was he fed enough each day, warm enough each night? Did he miss the family he had never known? Did he wonder who his parents might have been? "Tell me he is well, Kenshin, please tell me he is alright."

Kenshin reached out to take her hand, giving it the gentlest of squeezes. "He is well looked after it would seem." He told her softly, his heart skipping a beat as her lips curved into a smile, her eyes falling closed. A single tear leaked from the corner and he reached out with his free hand to gently wipe it away. "He is small, like you, but he looks as I remember your father looking. But his eyes are the color of yours." A shaky sort of breath escaped Misaki's lips and she felt relief rushing through her. "When you are well, we shall go and see him." Kenshin's voice was quiet, his azure eyes finding hers as he smiled. "When you are well, we will get your brother back, Misaki."

And that was the one thing she could hold onto.


End file.
